Delightful Reaper
The Delightful Reaper is the giant group of Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies. It has the power to assimilate every mortal in the world by a slice by its scythe. History The Delightful Reaper was a monster seen in Clash of the Skylanders with Ponies. It was a being created when Button Mash walked into a Delightfulization Chamber while wearing his pants and carrying Grim Creeper's scythe in their back pocket. The effects of the chamber reacted with these supernatural items to create the Delightful Reaper. A giant Grim Reaper-like figure wearing the pants and featuring skeletal versions of the faces of everyone it had assimilated. Which at the time of its creation consisted only of Button Mash and the Doom Raiders, but soon started to grow as the Delightful Reaper began assimilating other children. It's abilities were being able to unleash waves of energy to assimilate kids into it and being able to cut anything it struck. The pants also made it virtually invincible to some of the most powerful attack sources on earth but only if the attacks were focused anywhere. On the pants which covered the reaper's weak point, it's bottom, even if the attacks did not hit the pants. The reaper would not even take a significant amount of damage to even being wounded at all (probably this is because the reaper could only be destroyed if the attack destroyed it's weak point, which was armored by the pants.). It's other ability was to create massive storms and dark power at will but this ability was only briefly seen. When Mane Six took control of it before pony pulled down the pants to reveal the reaper's weak point. It's power was so great that a single clash with an equally powerful force would force back it's opponents but leave the reaper unfazed, finally it was quite fast despite it's size being able to use the pants by turning around to deflect an extremely fast attack from Mane Six. Out of all villains in the universe, the Delightful Reaper is perhaps the most powerful villain in the series (the second powerful being Grandfather) because it has so many powerful abilities such as assimilating anyone it strikes and that it is almost impossible to harm or defeat unless the pants it is wearing come off. Soon, it had assimilated nearly everyone on the planet, whose skeletal faces at this point formed into a shape resembling Grim's face. Bludgeon using the "Bone of Barnacles", then arrive to fight the Delightful Reaper, but are unable to defeat it due to the pant's immunity to lasers, supernatural energies and mustard. As it is about to assimilate them, Mane Six arrives on the scene and puts on a decent fight, but the reaper is not even injured, the only "wound" being a quick-fading mustard stain on it's robe, but instead of pulling down the Reaper's pants, which is the only way to defeat it, Mane Six allows herself to be assimilated by the Delightful Reaper, becoming its dominant personality and granting her unimaginable power. Elaina then appears, demanding the return of his pants, and leaps to the height of the giant monster's waistline, pulling off its pants and rendering it vulnerable. The Delightful Reaper is then destroyed by Bludgeon hitting it's weak point and releasing the children it assimilated. As the Delightful Reaper explodes, several characters from other are seen flying out of it. Groups The Delightful Reaper is made up of: * Button Mash * Doom Raiders * Princess Twilight * Pinkie Pie * Rarity * Applejack * Fluttershy * Rainbow Dash * Princess Cadence * Shining Armor * Starlight Glimmer * Trixie * Discord * everypony * Spike * Flurry Heart * Thorax * Ember * Prince Rutherford * Grampa Gruff * General Seaspray * Presumably virtually all of the Earth's Pony population.